John lisait tranquillement son journal
by Lafinada Scott
Summary: ...Ou comment John fut interrompu dans sa lecture du Times par son mari et leurs deux enfants... Un OS un peu déjanté pour te faire sourire mon cher lecteur, fabriqué avec amour, passion et folie ! Auras-tu le courage d'ouvrir cette page ?


**John lisait tranquillement son journal**

Vie d'une drôle de famille...

Rating K

Humor and Family

2,5k words

Et beaucoup d'amûr.

.

.

* * *

.

Le bon vieux retour des points pour les sauts de ligne... Beuleubeuskfeu...

Bonjour, jeune et aventureux lecteur qui vient pénétrer les Terres obscures de cette Fanfiction gentiment crack... J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je remercie sincèrement ma Carambarsama pour m'avoir filé une idée de génie pour poursuivre cette fic... D'ailleurs, l'histoire de photosynthèse c'est parce que j'était en plein DM de SVT qui m'a fait implosé le cerveau... J'avais écrit 8 pages sur des fichues feuilles vertes...Je ne vous en dit pas plus... Tant qu'on est aux mercis, j'en profite pour envoyer de gros câlins à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont lu, review, ajouté en follow/favorite... Je vous aime fort mes caramels !

Cet OS se situe dans la saison 1, avant l'arrivée en chair et en OS de notre tendre James Moriarty. J'avais très envie de faire en sorte que Sherlock et John aient des enfants biologiques, en pur et dur, avec seulement leur ADN, ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Mais l'univers Omegaverse ne me plaisait pas notamment à cause de ces histoires de liaison et de dynamique, que je n'aime pas particulièrement. Même si ça reste un un univers très intéressant ! Donc disons qu'on est dans le même type de trip, sans liaisons, dynamiques ou noeuds ! Ce qui veut dire pour les non-innitiés que un homme peut mettre enceint un autre homme et une femme une autre femme. Vous posez pas plus de question purement techniques, c'est pas ça l'important. Donc Henry et Ève sont les enfants directs de John et Sherlock, des jumeaux. Voilà voilà.

Aussi, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour la mise en page, mais ce site est une véritable horreur, et en plus je le consulte sur mon Ipod, donc j'ai du mal à prendre des décisions concernant les sauts de lignes etc... Donc si ça vous gêne trop, faites moi suivre, la moindre remarque est la bienvenue. Habituellement, la correction est faite par Microbulle, mais elle avait rien à dire paraît-il... (lui faites pas confiance, c'est un lapin). Donc si il reste des fautes, c'est pas de mon fait...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se revoit en bas !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

John lisait tranquillement son journal, savourant son après-midi. Henry-la-chenille et Ève-les-bouclettes étaient à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre et maintenant la leur, en train de dessiner avec Sherlock. Il ne savait comment il avait réussi à convaincre son mari de leur faire faire autre chose que de construire des modèles moléculaire avec des Lego, mais le fait était là : ses enfants pratiquaient une activité artistique, et ce n'est pas lui qui supportait les tâches d'Ève et les tentatives d'évasion d'Henry. Il pensait avoir la paix pour une heure encore lorsque...

...Apparition divine du détective dans l'ouverture reliant l'escalier au salon.

.

Un gosse dans chaque bras, Eve tripotait le nez de son père, ses très longs cheveux noirs se confondant avec les siens, tandis que son frère tirait sur les dites boucles. Des tâches de peinture maculaient leurs joues rebondies et leurs petites mains, barbouillant au passage le visage de Sherlock.

John se retourna vivement à l'arrivée de son mari. La scène, toute gigotante qu'elle était, le fit fondre en quelques secondes.

-John, est-ce qu...

Le médecin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur son téléphone, activa l'appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant.

Enfin, il se laissa aller au fou-rire.

-John ? John ? Serait-ce trop demander d'avoir des torchons en plus ?

Rien à faire, l'homme concerné hurlait de rire dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock finit par s'agacer :

-En temps que père de famille, tu pourrais au moins me fournir ces fichus torchons plutôt que de rire sur ma chemise massacrée !

.

Mais le médecin n'en avait cure.

Sherlock ne savait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas ramener les garnements dans leur chambre, dont le parquet était allègrement éclaboussé de gouache, et sans torchons pour l'essuyer, il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser dans le salon où ils risqueraient de transmettre leurs tâches. Et pas question pour le moment de demander de l'aide à leur père, secoué pour le moment de spasmes et de sanglots incontrôlables.

D'un pas décidé, il fit demi tour vers la salle de bain, ses enfants babillant toujours tranquillement, à grands renforts de gestes. Il ferma la porte d'un coup d'épaule, fit s'asseoir Ève sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes tandis que d'une main il fermait la baignoire pour y faire couler de l'eau. Pendant le remplissage, il entreprit de déshabiller Henry, tâche difficile car le garnement ne cessait de se tortiller :

-Papaaaaaa, regarde y a un canard là !, s'exclama l'enfant en pointant un doigt potelé vers une masse en plastique jaune.

-Mais oui Henry, c'est Conrad, tu le sais très bien !, répondit son père qui entreprenait la douloureuse tâche de faire passer sa tête par le col du t-shirt.

-Papa, pourquoi la putréfaction s'accélère dans l'eau ?

Cette petite voix timide appartenait à Ève.

-Ma chérie, répondit son père en retenant d'une main un Henry nu qui assaillait le rebord de la baignoire, l'eau a certes des vertus pour les corps vivants, mais...

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, le temps de coincer Henry entre ses jambes en tailleur et de renverser la quasi totalité de la bouteille de bain moussant dans l'eau.

-Mais sur les cadavres, continua-t-il en détachant le pantalon des hanches de sa fille, elle attaque les cellules mortes et les détruits. (Il lui enleva son t-shirt à son tour.) En plus, si elle s'infiltre d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'intérieur du corps, poursuivit-il en se relevant, elle va acheminer des bactéries qui -Henry, arrêtes de bouger !- se nourrissant des minéraux de l'eau et du cadavre...

Il s'arrêta et, s'étant relevé, il coupa l'eau et prit Henry par les aisselles pour le plonger jusqu'aux épaules dans le liquide chaud. Il fit glisser à son tour Ève, qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux brillants.

.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un John les joues mouillées de larmes et un grand sourire bêta au visage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Henry qui enfonçait son poing gauche plein de mousse dans le torse de son papa tandis que Ève attendait toujours la suite des explications, fixant Sherlock de ses grands yeux bruns.

Le médecin s'effondra à nouveau.

-Le John est mort, vive le John, marmonna Sherlock en allant déloger son mari de l'encadrement de la porte pour pouvoir la refermer.

Les courants sont mauvais pour la santé des enfants, il devrait le savoir.

Le détective retourna s'agenouiller devant la baignoire, et poursuivit son explication tout en décollant la peinture accrochée aux folles boucles blondes de Henry :

\- Les bactéries se nourrissant des minéraux de l'eau et des cellules du cadavre vont progressivement le détruire. N'oublie pas que l'eau retient les odeurs, c'est une véritable horreur.

Il renversa une grande rasade de shampoing sur la tête de son fils, qui en grand garçon commença à frotter tout seul. Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui frotta les joues avec un gant de toilette.

-Mais, papa, les poissons ne vont pas attaquer le corps ?

-Ah si, tout à fait. Ça rend l'identification parfois très difficile.

Il renversa de l'eau sur la tête de Henry pendant qu'Ève se lavait en face. Il récura son fils au maximum (comment avoir des tâches sur les REINS quand on est HABILLÉ fait sûrement partie des questions sur le sens de la vie) puis, profitant de l'immobilité temporaire de la Chenille qui discutait très sérieusement avec Conrad, il se leva pour trouver les serviettes de bain. Il en coinça une sous son bras, tira Henry hors de l'eau et l'emmitoufla dans le tissu éponge. Dans tout ce moelleux, on ne devinait plus que des yeux brillants et un petit bout de nez rosi par l'eau du bain.

Ainsi enveloppé, Henry cessa brusquement de bouger. Il s'assit contre le mur en suçant son pouce et partit à la somnolence.

.

Rassuré de le voir ainsi calmé, Sherlock se retourna vers sa sœur, toujours barbotant.

\- Aller ma grande, on rince.

Il prit le pommeau de douche et aspergea généreusement l'improbable chevelure d'Ève : de souples boucles noires, qui formaient une crinière lui arrivant aux reins. Un trait sauvage qu'elle avait sans nul doute hérité de son détective de père. Après l'avoir généreusement savonnée puis rincée, sa fille lui demanda :

\- Je peux sortir toute seule de la baignoire s'il te plaît ?

Sa voix, autant que celle de sa fille, se fit mal assurée :

\- Vas-y...

Elle posa ses petites paumes sur le rebord, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras... "CHTAK !", ce fut l'horrible bruit que produisit son crâne en heurtant le carrelage. Son père laissa échapper un cri et se précipita en avant pour relever sa fille. Celle-ci se redressa sans mal, et malgré la bosse écorchée qui ornait son front, elle ne laissa échapper aucun son ou pleur. Son père s'affola à sa place, complètement désemparé :

\- John ! John ! Ève est tombée, elle saigne ! John !

Ledit John ouvrit la port en trombe, mais voyant sa fille parfaitement calme, il s'apaisa.

\- Sherlock, emmène Henry, je m'occupe d'elle.

Savoir le médecin dans la pièce le rassura. Il ramassa Henry qui s'était réveillé à la chute de sa sœur, et embarqua la Chenille dans sa chambre. 19h approchant, il n'était pas trop tôt pour le pyjama. Son fils recommença à se tortiller pour échapper à son étreinte, agrippant sa chemise à pleines mains.

-Papaaaaaa ?

-Oui Henry ?, lui retourna-t-il en attrapant le pantalon et le t-shirt en pilou-pilou de son fils. Celui-ci arrêta de gigoter et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- 6CO(2)+6H(2)O-6O(2)+C(6)H(12)O(6) ?

Sa tête passa dans le trou du haut.

-Mais tout à fait mon grand. Depuis quand t'intéresse tu pour la photosynthèse ?

Henry réussi à mettre les deux pieds dans le pantalon.

-Mamie Margaret a son ficus qui mouru.

Sherlock leva un instant les yeux aux ciel, marmonnant un genre de "gamin curieux", "ficus stupide" et "morphinomane de logeuse".

-Aller, on va manger.

Il prit la main de son fils et le fit descendre prudemment les escaliers. Le petit savait parfaitement marcher, mais depuis qu'il était tombé en se prenant les pieds dans les cheveux d'Ève (peu de temps avant son premier passage chez un coiffeur), il craignait de le laisser seul.

.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il se ramollissait, que son entourage utilisait le terme de "papa poule" (même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la signification), il frissonnait à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ses enfants, l'influence de John sûrement. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de laisser traîner l'acide chlorhydrique et l'éthanol sur la table de la cuisine.

Une fois au bas des marches, Henry se précipita dans le salon se jeter dans les jambes de son papou, tout occupé à couper des brocolis, tandis que Sherlock allait vérifier la santé d'Ève, présentement affalée dans le canapé. Elle sentait l'arnica et semblait un peu endormie mais alliait bien dans l'ensemble. Quand son papa s'assit près d'elle, elle vint immédiatement poser sa tête sur ses genoux, en suçant son pouce. Il plongea une main dans sa luxuriante chevelure, un œil à demi fermé sur John et Henry occupés à mettre la table.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quand il avait fait de John son « petit ami », il pensait être au maximum de sa capacité affective. Mais non; Il s'était marié. Lui. En costume, dans une église, avec des fleurs et des chants. Et des colombes. Exquise idée de Molly. Réellement. Au début, John lui disait que c'était important pour lui d'officialiser leur union, que ça le rassurait. Mais il avait refusé, inscrire son nom sur une feuille ne le rendait pas plus amoureux. Mais John connaissait son détective, il changea donc de tactique. Si l'un d'eux était blessé, comment outre-passer les interdictions des hôpitaux de visite autre que les membres de la famille ? Et en cas de décès, ils ne seraient par reconnus par l'État. A force d'arguments, il avait craqué. A présent, un simple anneau d'or blanc ornait son annuaire gauche. Encore un geste stupide et futile et inutile. Mais ne pas le porter aurait vexé son mari, il se forçait donc, même si il l'enlevait quand il allait à la morgue tripatouiller des tripes.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce que John tombe enceint. Enceint. De Sherlock. De lui. De jumeaux. Deux. Un fils et une fille. Qu'ils avaient décidé de garder. De _garder_.

Donc, le plus dangereux des Holmes toujours en vie s'était reproduit. En faisant coup double. Autant dire que Mycroft ne savait si la nouvelle d'être oncle se révélait être une joie intense ou deux catastrophes en bas âge à surveiller. Il s'était avéré que John avait su les tenir, et n'avaient hérité de leur papa qu'un Q.I. trop élevé pour leur bien. Et une propension de la part de Henry à s'ennuyer très rapidement.

.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par John qui s'assit à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques minutes passèrent. Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse brusquement, délogeant John de sa place :

-Où est Henry ?

-Aucune idée. Laisse, ce n'est pas b…

-Ah ! S'il te plaît John !

-Je vais voir, reste là.

Le brave John Watson se leva prestement jeter un oeil dans la cuisine, dernier lieu où il avait vu son fils. Il était là, assis en tailleur devant le four, la lumière de la fenêtre jouant dans ses cheveux blond. Le soulagement. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les Holmes…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais mon grand ?

Le petit tourna vivement la tête vers son Papou.

\- Je surveille la cuisson.

-C'est très bien Henry, mais les brocolis ne sont pas dans le four, ils sont dans la cass…

Christ.

-Dis moi… Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans le four…?

-Conrad.

-Con… Le canard en plastique ?

-Tu adores le canard, c'est tata Harry qui me l'a dit.

-Laqué oui… Dieu… Sherlock ! Plan chenille !

Le détective consultant arriva en quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, fit une grande enjambée pour être auprès de son fils et l'attrapa sous les aisselles. Le petit se tortilla vivement, lançant ses jambes dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?, lança Sherlock en utilisant toute sa force pour maintenir son fils en place.

-Il a voulut me faire un canard laqué avec Conrad., répondit John en ouvrant le four d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire et acre. Il ignora comme il pu le soupir sarcastique de son mari.

.

Tandis que Sherlock ouvrait la fenêtre, Henry sous le bras, John retira un immonde tas de plastique noircit, dont seul un oeil avait miraculeusement réchappé à la fonte. Flippant. Mais adorable quand même. Il jeta sans plus de cérémonie les restes de Conrad à la poubelle et fit signe à Sherlock de calmer Henry, tout triste de se faire interrompre dans ses aventures culinaires. Le détective sécha ses larmes et l'assura qu'on ferai un canard laqué dès le lendemain pour réparer le ratage, alors que le médecin se précipita au bout du couloir et farfouiller dans sa commode. Il tomba finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait, un carton fermé portant la mention « Chenille ». Il l'ouvrit et attrapa un des 17 canards de réserve. Il referma le tiroir d'un mouvement sec et retourna vite dans la cuisine. Henry était assis sur une chaise, les yeux humides et suçant son pouce. Son visage s'illumina quand il aperçut l'objet jaune que tenait son Papou.

-Tu as sauvé Conrad !

John eu un sourire gêné que ne compris pas son fils.

\- Il est très fort tu sais.

-On l'a déjà sauvé d'une noyade dans une expérience de Papa, du feu, de la titicité…

-Électricité, Henry. Mais quoi qu'il en soit Papa et Eve ont faim et nous attendent. Tu vas te mettre à table avec ta soeur, d'accord ?

Henry hocha vivement la tête et couru rejoindre sa soeur, Conrad serré dans son petit poing. Il croisa son Papa en sens inverse. Il sera tendrement son mari dans ses bras :

\- Tu lui as dit quoi cette fois ?

-Qu'il était très fort.

-Il ne faut pas mentir aux enfants John.

-Ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. En plus je suis sûr que tu crois secrètement au canard auto-régénérant.

-C'est impossible chimiquement parlant, je pensais que la fac de médecine t'avais au moins appris cela.

-Tais toi.

-Je t'aime.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que John ajoute, retenant un rire :

-Tout va pour le mieux….Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez rit et pas sauté au plafond en voyant la guimauve que j'ai faite de Sherlock... Pour les usagers et les nouveaux, vous savez que la review est le meilleur moyen pour lees auteurs pour savoir s'ils ont réussi leur coup. Donc allez-y, c'est tellement gratifiant :3 Même si c'est pour me traiter de mug à thé froid... Ça me va !

Si l'inspiration me vient, je ferais un chapitre plus centré sur Ève. J'attends vos suggestions !


End file.
